Capacitors are a basic electrical element used in storing and providing electrical energy to other electrical elements. They are used in most of today's electrical and/or electronic devices and continue to expand its range of applications into new types of hi-tech devices, such as semiconductor devices, as technologies rapidly evolve. While there are a vast array of capacitors (e.g., metal oxide field effect transistor (MOSFET) capacitors) available to be used in such semiconductor devices, as the density of the semiconductor devices have exponentially and steadily increased over the years, there have been incessant and increasing demands for capacitors that are smaller in size but greater in storage capacity.